


Mandalora

by Nichiko



Series: Śpiewnik Galaktyczny [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Mandalora, Parodia, Pioseni pioseneczki, Rodzime zwierzęta, matriarchat!Mandalora, takoż trunki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Jacy wojownicy są znani jako najbardziej bohaterscy i szaleni? Kto, bez użycia mocy, mierzył się z Jedi? Tak, to oni, Mandalorianie.Kiedy Tristan Wren opuszczał Mandalore wiedział, że już nigdy tam nie wróci, a jego zbroja nie zostanie przekazana następnym pokoleniom. Dlatego też, w czasie długich skoków nadprzestrzennych, układał rzewne piosenki o swej ojczyźnie. Nikt nie wie, jak to się stało, że jedna z nich przetrwała...Co prawda zaczął się wczoraj, ale trwa Tydzień Star Warsów, dlatego od dzisiaj codziennie przez 7 dni będą pojawiały się teksty do tego fandomu.





	Mandalora

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ukraina (Hej, sokoły!)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340245) by Nieznany. 



> Ps. Przepraszam, za naprawdę dziwną odmianę, ale tak pasuje. Powiedzmy, że to archaizmy?

Hej, tam gdzieś znad czarnej wody  
wsiada w statek Mandalorian młody,  
czule żegna się z dziewczyną,  
jeszcze czulej z matriarchinią.

 

Ref.: Hej, hej, hej wojaku,  
nie lekceważ trudów twego szlaku!  
Dzwoń, dzwoń, dzwoń dzwoneczku,  
Mój stepowy shatualeczku.  
Hej, hej, hej wojaku,  
nie lekceważ trudów twego szlaku!  
Dzwoń, dzwoń, dzwoń dzwoneczku,  
Mój stepowy dzwoń, dzwoń, dzwoń.

Pięknych dziewcząt jest niemało  
lecz najwięcej z Madalory,  
tylko tam są one dumne,  
że biegają w pełnej zbroi.

Ref. ...

Ona jedna tam została,  
jai'galaara moja, moja mała.  
A ja tutaj w obcej stronie,  
dniem i nocą tęsknię do niej

Ref. ...

Żal, żal za wojenką,  
wybuchową mą panienką,  
Żal, żal serce płacze,  
Już jej więcej nie doświadczę.

Ref. ...

Kri'gee, kri'gee, kri'gee kgi'gee dajcie,  
a jak umrę pochowajcie  
w mojej zbroi z Mandalory  
bym nie spoczął w ziemi goły!


End file.
